sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
CollegeTea:Roleplay (free join)
'SweeTro' Hello! For those of you who don't know me, I am SweeTea, lover of bubble tea and sweet treats! This is my first roleplay on this wiki, so I'm sorry if it isn't the SUPER DUPER AMAZING UNICORN RAINBOW best :'(! I did a fourum thing about this, but I have no idea if anyone is even on the fourms/looks at them, but it wasn't really that popular.... BUT I'm making this because I want to see if anybody really wants to join after all. (I hope soo)Again I have no idea if anyone looks at the fourums but here this is. Enjoy..? 'Story Line' Your character is a new student (first year) in college!!!! Make freinds and have fun! since your character is a young adult everything is up to them! No more detentions or warnings. Your character is practically on their own. 'NOTICE ME SENPAI:RULES AND NOTICES THINGIES' 1 IT IS NOT THE FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE YET! (AS OF AUG. 26 2014 IT IS THOUGH) 2 THIS ROLEPLAY IS TOTALLY-NON CANON IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE. THAT MEANS ALL OFFICAL CHARACTERS WILL NOT BE IN THIS ROLEPLAY. IT ALSO MEANS THAT IT'S OKAY IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT INC COLLEGE! IN THIS ROLEPLAY THEY WILL(AS IN YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR CHARACTER'S AGE!), BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY STAY THAT WAY. ' '(BUT, IF YOUR CHARACTER GOES TO COLLEGE EARLY THAT IS OKAY TOO) 3 BE NICE, NO FIGHTING WITHOUT PERMISSION. 4 NO BAD WORDS! I KNOW THE CHARACTERS ARE IN COLLEGE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OKAY. LET'S ALL CONSIDER CHILDREN MIGHT BE ROLEPLAYING WITH US. 5 NO NASTY STUFF BETWEEN CHARACTERS *THATS GROOOSSSSS* YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN MKAY 6 DON'T CONTROL A CHARACTER THAT ISN'T YOURS! VERY MEAN ;;_;;!!!! 7 10 CHARACTER LIMIT PER USER 8 ALL OF THE OTHER WIKI RULES APPLY THE END. (THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER I KNOW ITS BORING) 'Characters' Please, you MUST follow the example, and put your character's info > U < EXAMPLE: Character (gender/age): USERNAME ''WITH LINK TO PROFILE'' Juliet (female/18):SweeTea Lucentio The Immortal - Played by InfinityToast Vella The Albino Deer - Played by InfinityToast Shelbi The Ferret - Played by InfinityToast Lia the Cat (Female/18): Skimill123 War the Hedgehog (Male/19): Rage the Hedgehog Tesla The Hedgehog (Male/18): Alphonse Uprising Adele the Unknown (Female/18): AngelFlames Alinoa The Cat (Female/19): Alphonse Uprising Zain the Unknown (Male/18): AngelFlames Grief the fox (Adult 22) Jaredthefox92 'Roleplay Area' ....(not started yet) but as of now it HAS THOUGH. Ahem. Your character has just gotten to campus! Write below what the first thing your character does. Also, for users who are just viewing this page right now, it isn't too late to join! Tesla refuses to get out of his bed, even though it's time to go to college. "No, Baine, don't do that." Tesla said, still in his sleep. Then, apon waking up, he screams. He's already late. "Ah crap." Tesla said. He rushes out of the room and into his Koenigsegg, and drives to college in a hurry. Juliet had been up early, and happily made her way to her car after saying 'goodbye' to her parents. She drove to school happily, excited to see her new campus. Tesla arrives at college, and runs inside to the main office. "Tesla The Hedgheog, that's my name." Tesla said. Lucentio sighs as he sits in his dorm room, looking at the ceiling while sitting on a couch. "This blows..." He mutters, swiping away his two bangs from his face. War had literally JUST finished packing in his dorm room. He layed on his bed for 30 seconds and said; "Im bored..." and he preceded to draw whatever came to mind on his piece of paper. Being HIM, he drawed a pretty messed up war scene(no pun intended) with peoples arm's torn off, blood, dismemberments, etc. He continued to do so. Vella bangs on Lucentio's door, he gets up and opens the door, sighing. "Why do we have to go to college?" He asks, groaning. "So we can have credibility as mercenaries." She responds, stepping inside. "So, found out your room mate yet?" She asks. Lucentio shrugs. "OK... looking for a roomate..." Tesla said, walking down the hallway filled with dormatories. He knocks on a random door. Lucentio opens the door and raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asks. "Tesla. I'm looking for a roommate." Tesla said. Lucentio sighs and opens the door completely. "Fine, come in..." He groans. "Whatever has the letter 'L' on it in the fridge, is mine." He says, opening a door to his room and stepping inside. "Actually, forget it." Tesla said, and walks away. Juliet was confused. She didn't know where to go. She sat down on a bench outside, looking to her class order sheet. Tesla knocks on another door. Vella walks outside of Lucentio's dorm room and outside to observe the campus, as she walks, she spots a rabbit. "Oh hey, new here?" Vella asks, smiling. "Huh?" Juliet said, turning to Vella."Oh, hello! Yea, I am new...I am Juliet. What's your name?" "I'm Vella!" She cheers and sits down next to her. "So, looking for help or something?" She asks. "Actually, yes!" Juliet said,"Do you knwo where my dorm is at?" Juliet said, handing Vella her paper. "Really..." War said as his door got a knock. He opened the door. "The name's Tesla, I'm looking for a roommate." Tesla said. "So am I... By the way, the name's War." "Tesla." Tesla said. Adele was already on a rush to collage,since she overslept.She flew to the collage and then lands hard on the ground.She then runs to the office. "Sage." Once Lia heard her surname called at the office, she immediately went to the front desk and pick up her schedule. "And don't forget; if you want a room, just pick any door in the hallway. You'll have a random roommate that way, okay?" "Okay." She responded, already heading out the door to look for a room to stay in. So Tesla walks into War's uh... dorm, with his stuff. He goes to an empty room and gets out an Sega Master System, an alarm clock, things like that. Lia finally came across a room door and knocked on it, waiting for a response from whoever was inside it. The door was opened, revealing a pearlescent cat with orange long hair, wearing a red skirt with orange rims around it, also wearing red boots that also have orange soles, and a gem inside both of them. "Hi there." The cat said. "Um, hi!" Lia greeted as she waved excitedly. "I'm wondering if it's okay if I could be roommates with you. The name's Lianna Sage by the way." "Sure, go ahead! I'm Alinoa, just call me Ally." Alinoa said. The green feline thanked her and went inside her new room. Coincidentally, Ally had an extra bed just a few meters away from her own. Lia unpacked her mini-stroller bag and started putting things in their assigned places. She glanced at her wristwatch; classes will be starting soon. "I don't really know when class is gonna start..." Alinoa said. Vella smiled. "Actually...I was looking for a room-mate!" She exclaims. Adele walks down the hallway of dormatories and then knocks on a random door. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what time, but what I know is that my first period is music class." Lia replied with a shrug. Juliet sighed, walking over to an office to see if she could get some help finding her dorm. WE ARE BRINGING THIS BACK TO LIFE! Griefan: *Walks into the building accompanied by his personal entourage.* I'm here to sign up for classes. The front desk guy: Okay. Just sign your first and last name here. Griefan: *Signs.* Griefan Bradanska, there. *Hands it back.* The front desk guy: Thank you. The dorms are upstairs to your left. Griefan: Alright. *Turns and looks at the soldiers.* You men can leave now, I'm quite capable of defending myself. *The soldiers go outside.* Griefan: Now let's see. *Drags his bags easily with him downstairs.* Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays